Kiaran
Kiaran Warsoul '''is a Hyur Highlander Monk and a member of the adventuring party known as: the Goblin's Gaze, named after his co-owned Tavern in Waterdeep. He is played by Cagi. '''Description Appearance Kiaran has brown eyes and grey-brown hair with a beard. He is wisened beyond his years and comes across as much older than he is. He is a large muscular man as one would expect of a Highlander. Personality Kiaran is laid back and open to others, never turning his attention away from anyone who has requested it. Whilst he might not always give insightful responses, he listens very well, and the information his gains is rarely lost on him. He is shown to be very loyal, commiting to a cause once he has set his mind to it, and has even declared that he will never betray the Goblin's Gaze. However, he is very secretive and is unimpressed when others pry too far into his personal life when he would otherwise rather they didn't. He has shown frustration under such situations, but is quick to live and let live. Biography Background Kiaran was born and raised in Ala Mhigo before the oppression of the Garlean Empire. He was 10 years old during the oppression. Despite this, he lived a fairly comfortable life with his family, having a large house, several friends and had a generally happy childhood. Sometime in his youth, he was moved by an impassioned sermon and opted to join the faith of Rhal'gr and was later assigned to a mountainside monastery. His teacher was brutal, always pushing him to the extreme, so much so he almost lost an eye during a particularly brutal practice session. At some point, he met a young woman named Gytta Cotter, and the two later married. His younger sister was injured during adventuring, and has been doing poorly since, Kiaran helped wherever he could. Then the phenomenon happened, Hydaelyn was hit with a new kind of primal that tore the bounderies between worlds asunder. This entity would later be named Doomtrain, for it's ability to snatch away people, never to be heard from again. Kiaran, his wife Gytta and his mother Josefina were among the casualties. But they were not slain as such, but woke up in the land of Faerun on a distant planet, along with many other inhabitants of Hydaelyn. This new onslaught of races meant that the people of Toril had to adapt, and the transition was fairly painless. Kiaran and what was remaining of his family found themselves in Waterdeep, working into comfort whilst Kiaran went off on various adventures in an attempt to find a way home. During these adventure's, he stumbled across a magic scroll which he was able to read. But by doing so, he accidentally cast the spell within. The spell was Mirage Arcane, a powerful level 7 illusion spell which turned a peaceful village into a volcanic wasteland for 10 days. Whilst the inhabitants were fine and all the buildings returned, the chaos that he had unintentionally caused was immense. He was never discovered as the unwitting perpetrator of the spell. Pre-Stream Kiaran met an Aasimar named Ashen, and the two became quick friends, due to Kiaran's open-mindedness. Chapter 9 The Yawning Portal